


僕にさせて

by polaroidexit



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Major Character Injury, Shironeki | White-haired Kaneki, cuz he dyed it man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 09:21:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14974112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polaroidexit/pseuds/polaroidexit
Summary: Kaneki braces himself for the scolding as he laid in the infirmary room, still adjusting to the pain of his injuries.





	僕にさせて

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

The door to the infirmary burst open with a gust of wind and Kaneki shivered with dread at the incoming scolding.

"What the hell were you  _thinking_?" The expected voice shouted from the doorway and Kaneki flinched as loud footsteps started to get closer. The infirmary curtain got pulled back by a white-knuckled hand and Touka's face replaced the spot instead. Oh  ~~crap~~  no, she looked... _mad_.

Kaneki felt himself gulp consciously at the furious sight. "Oh, that's right! You weren't." Touka hissed as she stepped closer to the nervous white-haired.

"Touka, I-"

"What? You-you think you can kick ass now just because you dyed your hair or something? Is it like, 'Oh, look at me, I'm so fucking cool and strong now' kinda fucking thing?" Touka snapped as her eyes got darker with anger and you could practically hear her grinding her teeth. That was never good.

"It's not-"

"Well, new flash for you, idiot; you're weak as hell, alright?! You're going to get yourself killed if you keep trying to do heroic things, which I think is very goddamn _stupid_!"

Kaneki grimaced internally as his chest panged hurtfully at the words.

"Touka-"

"You're an idiot! Two cracked ribs, light head injury, four severe cuts to your chest-  _seriously_? This is ridiculous, even for you!" Touka practically seethed and bit on her lip so hard Kaneki worried that it was going to start bleeding.

"You have to stop this. If you haven't noticed, there are actually people who care about you! You can't save everyone, you just  _can't_ -" Touka's voice started to crack while her eyes watered as well.

" _Yes. We. Can._ Touka, they were- we can change this, we can stop the bullying, we're capable of ending this. They were little kids, Touka, probably around eleven or twelve or something, Jesus- Touka, we're able to change this." Kaneki rushed out with short breaths, ignoring the stinging pain in his bandaged ribs and chest. 

"So you just decide to jump in and risk your life?! They were going to  _kill_  you, they were  _this_  close, if-if Yomo-san didn't get there soon enough then you would've..." Touka broke off with a choked sob and she let her forehead slump against his shoulder. Kaneki felt guilt wash over him in waves as he listened to the muffled sniffles resound throughout the room. Touka never cries, not like this.

"No, hey-" His voice came out croakily and he cleared his throat as he felt his cheeks get warmer, "No, it's okay. Touka, look at me."

The other slowly tilted her head up and looked at him through her wet eyelashes.

"I'm okay, I'm safe. I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean it for this whole thing...to come off like that, I'm alright, really, I am. I..." He gave in and let his hand land on Touka's cheek that was wet from her tears. He focused on her warmth and tears and  _sadness_  as he stroked her cheeks with his thumb and attempted a smile. "...I'm alive, I'm here. I'm sorry."

She let out a small hollow chuckle and leaned in towards his hand.

"Ken."

"I'm sorry that I worried you, I..." Oh, damn it, now he was crying.

Another chuckle came out of her lips, sounding a little more pleasant this time.

"You selfless idiot."


End file.
